Cielo Gris InfiernoEsmeralda
by Ed-hanekawa
Summary: Dos jovenes han decidido terminar con sus vidas ya nada importa...nada tiene sentido.... pero hay una esperanza. Si les agrada y desean saber mas solo con 1 review me sentire agradecida


Este Fic contiene SLASH ... YAOI o como quieras llamar a relaciones Chico/Chico si no te gustan este tipo de historias por favor!!! No sigas leyendo... Advertido estas....... si no te agrada lo que lees y quieres hacermelo saber... Ok.... pero sin insultos ... Yo como tu soy libre de sentir y pensar lo que quiera. =P  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jo. K. Rowling *____* yo solo los tome prestados y no intento lucrar con ellos =P  
  
Nota: La idea de que Harry tenga una "amiga reptil" no es mía... ya la he leido en varios fics.. asi que perdon por eso *___*  
  
  
  
= Diálogos en voz alta =  
  
  
  
Cielo Gris Infierno Esmeralda  
  
  
  
La noche clara iluminaba su rostro, cerro los ojos... y las lagrimas comenzaron de nuevo a salir.... como odiaba ser tan débil, si sus amigos lo vieran... amigos.... en realidad lo eran?.... solo un par de idiotas que no tienen mas oportunidad que el de hacer amigos de verdad... no como él.... por culpa de él habían empezado todos sus problemas.... al menos hoy acabaría todo... el dolor... la rabia... la soledad....  
  
Maldita soledad que siempre lo atormentaba ..... esa sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar, que lo inunda desde el centro de su ser... que se expresa en molestia en arrebatos estúpidos de llamar la atención ..... por qué tenia que hacerlo... por que simplemente no aprendía a cerrar la boca cuando él estaba presente.... si tan solo hubiera aceptado su amistad.... pues jamas Draco Malfoy había sido rechazado... jamas....  
  
Y odiaba al Weasel y la sangre sucia... como pudo preferir aquello a su amistad... tarde supo por que.... y se odio por eso... malditos muggles que lo "cuidaron" y tenia que llegar e insultar lo único que lo hacia feliz... Pero esa es su cruz, un Malfoy no puede ser feliz la felicidad no esta hecha para ellos.... y el único con quien quiso compartir ese sentimiento lo odiaba..... por ser como era, por su apellido, por la marca que ahora estaba en su brazo, como podría aspirar a su cariño.... no ahora no nunca.....  
  
Siguió caminando... ya había perdido la cuenta de sus pasos o de las horas inclusive... caminar no había sido tan placentero desde hacia tiempo... y más aun cuando se acercaba al final de su vida... el reflejo de sus rubios cabellos le dieron de frente y se obligo a mirarlos en el lago, tan pulcro como un espejo y se quedo ahí... mirando su actitud vacía y se sintió atraído hacia la profundidad, algo lo llamaba, serian sirenas? Sonrío a sus adentros tal ves un tritón saldría y le cortaría la cabeza eso seria mucho más fácil... no sufriría, pero el dolor no es a lo que le teme... en ese momento donde sabe que no hay nada por delante... que no hay futuro... el dolor es solo un escalón mas para su libertad... Sacudió su cabeza de los pensamientos y siguió la vereda mas oculta hasta el centro del bosque.... un lugar acogedor... Una carcajada mental, eso no lo pensaba en primero cuando la sola idea de un animal devorándolo hacia su piel temblar , pero ya no mas... el lugar en si se conformaba por troncos y hojas secas el invierno estaba por comenzar....  
  
Sentó tranquilamente .. no había apuro del todo.....respiro profundo, olor a tierra... naturaleza....serenidad.... paz.... el susurro de los grillos.... pudo incluso escuchar el viento silbando tiernamente... solo un mago puede escucharle como el elemento que es que canta secretos en los oídos de los amantes... pero el no era amado......  
  
Volvió su atención al objeto que guardaba cerca de su corazón en el bolsillo de la túnica, rozo el emblema de su casa... y en ese súbito momento sintió pena por lo que haría....  
  
=Severus Perdóname=  
  
Su profesor de pociones.. su mentor... su ideal...  
  
=Perdóname Severus= repitió.  
  
Severus Snape si tenia el valor de seguir delante, de continuar la absurda vida que tenia .. pero al fin y al cabo era de admirarse... Severus tenia un amigo verdadero aunque solo fuera un amante de los muggles, Albus Dumbledore significo su aliento.... Severus Snape tiene un amigo ... el no tiene nada.......  
  
De nuevo las lagrimas.... ya no tenia fuerza para maldecirlas simplemente las dejo correr.... y una daga plateada se asomo a sus manos.... brillaba como la luna.... un regalo de su padre... como todos los que recibía cada año.... objetos para destruir o lastimar a los demás...  
  
=Padre donde quiera que estés, te agradara saber que por fin tuve el valor para matar a alguien=  
  
... Aunque ese alguien sea el mismo... Sonrío de nuevo pero esta ves dejo que su risa rompiera el silencio.. definitivamente su salud mental no estaba en optimas condiciones...  
  
=Mimos.. regalos... exigencias.. poder... ¿alguna ves me diste cariño ? =  
  
Suspiró... volvió a enfocar la mirada en el arma... y embelesado por ella no se dio cuenta de la silueta que se movía frente a el... aunque quizá fue, el que la silueta fuera invisible.... y los pasos tan suaves que el chico de los cabellos rubios no lo noto o no quiso notarlo....  
  
Desabotono el brazo derecho de la camisa con sumo cuidado... y ahí estaba la marca que había hecho su vida una pesadilla desde antes de su nacimiento y desde entonces lo habría marcado... ahora se veía opaca como si una tela semitransparente la cubriera... aunque el maldito estuviera muerto la marca seguía ahí... recordándole lo que era.... y lo que nunca podría ser.... Con la punta de la daga recorrió cada línea sin tocarse pues al menos su cadáver quedaría libre de aquel horrible tatuaje... siguió bajando y encontró lo que buscaba ..... una vena llena de vida que palpitaba en su muñeca........ pero no, esa pequeña solo era un señuelo que tardaría mucho en arrebatarle el sufrimiento.... tenia que dar un golpe exacto, diagonal,... que llegara a la arteria que expulsaría su liquido vital en tal cantidad que no habría salida.... ensimismado en su labor nuevamente no escucho los silbidos de las serpientes que platicaban entre si... hasta que un reptil se enrosco rápidamente en su brazo.. deteniendo todo acto que pudo llevar a cabo...  
  
Extraño en verdad... la serpiente en si no era venenosa pero por mas que fuera un Slytherin el animal de su casa no se caracterizaba por salvar la vida de los suicidas... dejo el arma a un lado y acaricio la pequeña cabeza que le silbaba sin cesar pero se mantenía firme asida en su mano.... de pronto escucho un silbido cercano... la serpiente llamaba a una amiga pero nada había a donde el animal dirigía su mirada... pero la respuesta siguió llegando... y la sangre que aun corría por su cuerpo se helo ante un presentimiento... había alguien ahí .... sentado frente a el para ser exactos... y el pequeño reptil continuaba su charla con la única persona en todo Hogwarts que sabia hablar parsel......  
  
=Potter=  
  
De pronto la vista cambio y de la nada un joven de su misma edad.... lo miraba ¿con tristeza?... Draco solo quería suponer ese gesto... pero los ojos verdes no cambiaron, solo se dirigían a el con ternura..... o quizás lastima... si eso debía ser... pero por que de todas las personas que pudieron salir a caminar al bosque prohibido en una noche como esa tenia que estar ahí .. frente a el.... a la persona por la que hubiese dado la vida....por la que cambio su manera de pensar... la persona que representaba su único soplo de esperanza pero también la persona que jamas podría amarlo.......  
  
=¿Por que? = pero no penso las palabras solo las dijo.  
  
=No crees que es una hermosa noche = fue lo que obtuvo de su acompañante y el joven dejo de mirarlo y dirigió su vista al cielo.  
  
= ¿Que haces aquí Potter? = Draco pregunto sin esperar una respuesta... y centro sus ojos en la serpiente y siguió acariciando la pequeña cabecilla que no dejaba de silbar...  
  
Después de unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se presto atención Harry se recostó frente a Draco todavía mirando el cielo, .... su némesis siguió mirando a la serpiente sin inmutarse... ya nada podría sorprenderlo.... y como el joven no daba respuesta alguna decidió cambiar de tema al percatarse que su daga no estaba...  
  
= Podrías decirle a tu amiga que me suelte? =  
  
= Ella no quiere que te lastimes = se limito a decir ... apuntando a la serpiente...  
  
= Ja Ja ¿Me amargas la vida Potter y ahora vienes a amargarme la muerte? = su mejor tono sarcástico  
  
Los ojos verdes se posaron directamente en los del rubio al momento de enderezar su cuerpo y quedar de nuevo frente a el..  
  
=No era esa mi intención = .... sonaba sincero...... = Digo la parte de amargarte la vida =.... = Lo siento =  
  
Draco lo miro sorprendido ... era el quien había hecho su vida miserable en la escuela.. quien debería recibir las disculpas... no darlas.... y la vos que salió de el fue la que nunca le había mostrado antes ... suave y honesta...  
  
= No Harry.. yo lo siento = fijo su mirada en el suelo que ahora le resultaba muy interesante.  
  
Fue el turno del joven Potter de sorprenderse... eran las ultimas palabras que nunca imagino escuchar del muchacho rubio que estaba frente a el.... y un sentimiento horrible recorrió su ser.. Draco SI se hubiera suicidado si Oficuos (n/a : si así se llama la serpiente) no le hubiera avisado sobre un muchacho triste del otro lado del árbol donde el planeaba hacer lo mismo.... Por la mente de Harry cruzaron pensamientos desesperados.. Como era posible que ambos estaban ahí en la noche en que todo había terminado .... para acabar con sus vidas... Una débil sonrisa se hizo en su rostro ... Al menos tenían que coincidir en algo... y un súbito dejo de esperanza lo envolvió y si el sentía lo mismo... Si tan solo hubiera la mínima esperanza que.... pero no..... Draco lo odiaba ... pero por encima de eso no permitiría que el muriera... y si en todo caso no pudiera detenerlo .. lo acompañaría en su viaje ... además no era que tuviera algo mejor que hacer y una vida sin esos ojos grises que ahora miraban con insistencia el suelo... no........ definitivamente no seria vida....  
  
De entre sus ropas saco un paquete de cigarrillos... solo quedaba uno... el ultimo... ni el mismo supo cuando se había hecho afecto a ese vicio.. pero así había logrado relajarse en aquellas noches lejanas donde el dolor de su cicatriz lo mantenía despierto.... volvió a revolver en sus bolsillos mientras lo colocaba en sus labios.... pero no encontró su encendedor... se sintió un poco tonto cuando la tenue voz que estaba a su lado susurro =Incendia= ... tonto en realidad....se percato que el nunca necesito un encendedor de verdad.....  
  
=Gracias= La primera bocanada de humo que salió de sus labios lo relajo de inmediato y le ofreció el cigarrillo a su acompañante.  
  
Draco lo tomo sintiendo su corazón bailar de la emoción .. pero no se permitiría demostrarlo... Harry solo había sentido lastima por él... nada mas ...... pero si de todas formas planeaba morir que mas le daba ... no era mejor arriesgarse?... lo peor que puede pasar es que el mismo se levante y lo mate... así que el panorama no era tan malo después de todo... aspiro el humo hasta sus pulmones y sintió que las preocupaciones se iban cuando este abandono su cuerpo.....  
  
= Aun no me contestas.....  
  
= ya te lo dije... Oficuos... (señalo al reptil que todavía pendía de la muñeca del rubio) no quería que te lastimaras= dijo aspirando de nuevo el humo  
  
El rubio miro a Oficuos... nunca había escuchado de una serpiente con nombre ... = Es linda = dijo en voz baja... Harry hablo o mejor dicho silbo algo hacia su amiga.... y esta entre varios sonidos se acurruco mas en el brazo  
  
= Ella dice que eres guapo = el que la serpiente tuviera razón no evito que Harry se ruborizara un poco al decirlo....  
  
=Gracias Oficuos =.. = Pero no era eso.... Por que... Que haces aquí?... no deberías estar celebrando? =  
  
=Sirius Murio=  
  
Draco se odio por preguntar... Sirius Black había sido exonerado el año anterior por el ministerio y Harry había podido tener una vida "normal" con su padrino y ahora.... de nuevo solo.....  
  
Por su parte el joven de los ojos verdes sintió de nuevo el peso de la tristeza.... no había podido salvar a Sirius.. había muerto en sus brazos y eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso de sus penas .... la paz había llegado al fin.. pero a que precio.... y el estaba solo de nuevo ..... sus amigos ..... no... no era correcto vivir en sus vidas, solo por que el no tuviera alguien con quien compartir la suya... por eso había llegado a la resolución de esa noche... y la persona que podría evitarlo se hallaba frente a el con la misma intención... no era eso demasiado cruel....... los sentimientos se agolparon contra u pecho de nuevo y una lagrima se resbalo suavemente hasta la punta de su mejilla... mejilla que alguien estaba acariciando... alzo la vista y se encontró con un ángel.... tal ves ya había muerto y no se dio cuenta.... el ángel jalo hacia el y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro y lo envolvió en un abrazo dulce.... tibio.... nadie.... jamas lo había abrazado con tanto amor???... nadie había logrado hacerlo sentir como ese momento.... el muchacho lo insto a llorar.... y el lloro... lloro como nunca antes..... como había querido llorar por la muerte de Hagrid hacia dos años por temor a que ron lo escuchara y se preocupara aun mas.. lloro por la suerte de todos aquellos a los que no pudo salvar... lloro por Sirius su única familia...... lloro por la soledad que sentía .... lloro por que sentía vergüenza de sentirse así..... simplemente lloro y el muchacho que lo sostenía lo comprendió.... 


End file.
